


A simple conversation

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Sometimes all people need is a simple conversation. Sometimes a simple conversation is all you need to feel okay again. Sometimes some people don't have that or they don't feel like they deserve it. But a tumblr was a place where conversations always start. Just like this one between TA and student. What will happen when they truly discover each others identity?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbettson on tumblr. Go show her support. Read our other fics and my individual solo fics. Check out her edits on Instagram. They're phenomenonal and deserves more love.

Sometimes a person feels lost. All this white noise clouding their judgment. An outlet is all they need. Some people are lucky to find that others aren't.

An outlet young Betty Cooper found at the age of 15 was poetry. She would write them in her diary not having anywhere to show them until a month later and she found tumblr.

Now at the age of 24 a TA in college working her way up to become a high school teacher. She still uses tumblr. It was her guilty pleasure that was her most used app after Netflix.

One year ago she started to talk to @Lonewolfwriter. They had an instant connection. He complimented her on her poetry. Betty blushed at how easy he made her laugh. It was weird how she felt like she knew him for years. 

Jughead Jones is a struggling writer. He’s been trying to get published but hasn’t had any hope. He was in his last year of college. He was 22 and was in need of every penny he got.

Jughead got left to look after his five year old sister. His mother abandoned her at 3 and his father got arrested for a drug run. His father was doing that to support them. It didn't help that he was a known alcoholic and caused a death of a young man.

Stress built up for him. Tumblr was his outlet. He would write small stories and publish them on there. But now he really need a a book to get published.

Jughead was so thankful as a year ago he started talking to @Sunflowerteacher. They had an instant connection. It felt like they've known each other for years. They just understood each other.

Jughead was currently in class. He was writing on his laptop and not paying attention to the class. It was a creative writing class. He should have been really listening. The teacher assistant was amazing and she was taking the class but his mind was in a different place.

He was thankful for the class to end as it was lunch. Jughead didn't have to worry about Jellybean as she was at school. As he was eating he got a tumblr notification.

Sunflowerteacher: how you doing Sythe?

Lonewolfwriter: I’m okay. You?

Sunflowerteacher: just finished teaching. Hows the bean?

Lonewolfwriter: Good.

Sunflowerteacher: you're not okay. Talk to me. I'm eating lunch alone.

Lonewolfwriter: So am I.

Sunflowerteacher: Where's your friends? You do have some don't say you don't.

Lonewolfwriter: I have one friend. He doesn’t go to the same college as me.

Sunflowerteacher: well all the teacher assistants here hate me.

Betty decided to send him a picture of her food. She made it herself it consisted of last nights pasta and a cupcake she made.

Jughead just sent her a picture of his laptop since he didn’t have any food for lunch.

Sunflowerteacher: why aren't you eating? You're always hungry :) ;) <3

Lonewolfwriter: Didn’t have enough money

Sunflowerteacher: can I help? Are you and bean struggling?

Lonewolfwriter: my main focus is on her. All of the money I make goes to things she needs and I get the left over money which normally isn’t much.

Sunflowerteacher: let me send you some. 

Lonewolfwriter: you don’t have to

Sunflowerteacher: what's your pay pal?

Lonewolfwriter: Liz you don’t have to

Sunflowerteacher: oops too late. I remember it from giving you your birthday gift.

Lonewolfwriter: you really didn’t have to. 

Sunflowerteacher: I care about you and the bean. I should go prepare for my class. My class are going to hate their assignments. 

Lonewolfwriter: thank you Liz

Sunflowerteacher: I love you Sythe. I'm not going to let you starve. Amos my students might kill me. They have to write an assey about what struggle they've found the hardest.

Lonewolfwriter: I have to head to class. I’ll talk to you later.

Sunflowerteacher: of course. Tell the bean I miss her.

Lonewolfwriter: I will

Betty put her phone away as she headed back to prepare for her next class. Next year she would have done enough work experience to become an English teacher at a high school.

Jughead just went to class. He sat right at the back as the teacher wrote the assignment on the board. Jughead looked up at it. He had to do a double take. It was the exact same assignment Liz said she was assigning her class.

Could have it been a coincidence? He asked himself. Jughead just sighed. He hated assignments that he had to write about himself. Betty heared him and she looked up at him.

"You okay Jughead?" She asked.

“Yep.”

"Okay." Betty said heading to her desk.

She just sent lonewolfwriter a gif reply. Jughead didn’t check his phone. 

The rest of his class was now fully there. Betty told them the assignment and how they could start it in class as she needed to make their other assignments. Jughead just started on the assignment. 

The class was completely silent. That gave Jughead an advantage as he wrote half of his assey. Betty watched the clock as she finished marking. She called time.

"Alright guys they need to be in next Wednesday." Betty told them. "You'll have your normal teacher as I moved to a different class."

Everyone just got up to leave. Betty wiped the task off the whiteboard. She then pulled her phone out and her smile faded. She didn't see a reply.

She then got a notification. 

Lonewolfwriter: I hated my last class.

Sunflowerteacher: people in my class hated it. I thought it was a good assignment. :*)

Lonewolfwriter: Liz?

Sunflowerteacher: Sythey?

Lonewolfwriter: I had the exact same assignment. I don’t think it was a coincidence.

Sunflowerteacher: really? It's a very common.

Lonewolfwriter: Yeah I guess so.

Sunflowerteacher: who do you think I am?

Lonewolfwriter: I don’t know Liz.

Sunflowerteacher: you said it wasn't a coincidence

Lonewolfwriter: It could be. I don’t know.

Sunflowerteacher: enlighten me. :*)

Lonewolfwriter: the student teacher who gave out the assignments name is Betty Cooper.

Sunflowerteacher: it's nice to meet you Sythe.

Lonewolfwriter: is that you? Are you Betty Cooper?

Betty just sent him a picture of her to him.

Lonewolfwriter: I can’t believe it’s been you the whole time. 

Sunflowerteacher: so your my student? Is this allowed?

Lonewolfwriter: why wouldn’t it be? We’re just friends.

Sunflowerteacher: I guess so.

Lonewolfwriter: I’m Jughead Jones.

Sunflowerteacher: Synical Jones ;)

Lonewolfwriter: do you maybe want to meet up later?

Sunflowerteacher: sure but what bean?

Lonewolfwriter: I can get my friend to look after her.

Sunflowerteacher: no we can take her to the park and get fish and chips.

Lonewolfwriter: okay

Sunflowerteacher: where?

Lonewolfwriter: we can meet at the cafe close to campus?

Sunflowerteacher: sure. I'll tell my room mates I'll be out.

Lonewolfwriter: see you then.

_____

Jughead was at the cafe first waiting with his sister. Betty arrived ten minutes later with a Teddy for Jellybean. She sees him almost everyday and yet she was so nervous.

Jughead looked up at her when she came in. It was almost like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Hi Jughead." Betty smiled.

“Hi.”

"I brought this for Bean." Betty smiled again. Jellybean was hiding behind Jughead."It's okay Jelly."

“Say hi.” Jughead said. “It’s okay.”

She shook her head no. "It's okay Juggie... I brought you a Teddy. You're brother said you loved sheep dogs." Betty crouched down and spoke to her.

Jellybean just hugged Jughead’s leg since she was tiny and couldn’t actually hug him because he was so tall.

Betty just looked up at Jughead. "Sorry I scared her. Maybe she'll take it off of you. I just didn't want to show up empty handed." Betty smiled faintly.

“She’s just shy.”

"It's okay." Betty shrugged. "See I have a doggy at my house. My friends love her. She's called Caramel." Betty told Jellybean.

She pulled out her phone to show her and Jughead. "We've talked her before right?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"Is this awkward?" Betty nervously giggled and then snorted.

“Kind of.”

Betty just pouted. "It shouldn't be though. You know everything about me and I know everything about you." She whispered nervously playing with her ring.

“Yeah... but we had no idea we knew each other outside of messaging.”

"Yeah, I guess I'm just that annoying TA everyone hates." She whispered.

“You’re not.”

Betty just smiled at him. "You're too kind. I hear what the others say about me. The teachers are just as bad." She shrugged.

"Did you get the money?" She asked.

“Yeah... I did.”

Betty just smiled. "Do you like food like Juggie?" Betty asked Jellybean. Jellybean just nodded. "Do you want chippies?" Betty asked. Jellybean just nodded again. 

Betty held her hand out hoping she'd take her hand. She took her hand but stayed behind Jughead. Betty walked with them.

"So are you happy it's me?" Betty asked him.

“I’m just happy I actually get to see you in person.”

"Yeah." Betty blushed. "Sorry I came straight from a work meeting." Betty looked up at him. "It's crazy." She added.

Jellybean just pulled at Jughead's hand. He leant down to her. "Who's she?" She whispered nervously. "She scary." JB just glanced at Betty.

"She's a friend Jelly."

"Why call me bean?"Jellybean asked." Only you call me that. "

"Because I talk about you."

"Should I go? I'm making her uncomfortable. I don't want that. I understand when their uncomfortable. My sister has two... But you already know that." Betty nervously rambled.

"Betts stay its fine."

“Let’s go to the park, bean.” Jughead picked her up. “You can get to know Betty.”

"Fine." She sighed.

Betty was nervously playing with her ring. "Jug I know you said your happy you saw me but are you happy it is me?" Betty asked. 

“I don’t know how I feel...”

Betty just nodded.

They came up to the park. Jellybean ran up to the swing and jumped on it. She was trying so hard to push herself. She liked to be independent.

Betty headed over to her. She felt like she had a punched to the heart. "Do you need help sweetie?" Betty asked her. All she did was nod. Betty came behind her and started to push the swing.

Maybe she was wishing if the swing it her and pushed her into a black hole round about now. That won't be a bad thing she thought. No in fact it'll probably be a good thing instead of this awkward conversations or lack of.

"So any luck with getting your book publish?" Betty asked. "I still can't believe you won't let me have a sneak peek." 

Betty thought if she spoke to him how she spoke to him online then it would be fine. It should be fine, right.

“I’ll probably never be a good writer... no one will publish anything.”

"Juggie your writing is phenomenonal. I followed you when I was 16 and only got the courage to talk to you last year. I'm 24 now." Jughead just smiled faintly. "8 years Jug." Betty smiled as she pushed Jellybean.

"Juggie smiling!" Jellybean cheered. 

“Yeah...” Jughead said.

"I'm sorry I don't tell you who I was... I didn't lie my name is Elizabeth."

“And my name is Forsythe.” Betty just smiled at him. "I love it." She admitted.

“I hate it.” Betty just looked at him. "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful person." She whispered.

“It means man of peace.”

"And its a beautiful name that fits you." Betty told him.

"But Elizabeth I hate. I sound like a snob."

“You think you sound like a snob? My name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. I sound like a snob.” Betty left Jellybean swinging. She stood so close to Jughead. Betty smiled widely. "Maybe we can be pretentious snobs together?" She teased laughing softly.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"We're far from snobs." Betty whispered in his ear. Betty just smiled as she looked up at him. She was a whole head smaller than him. “You’re shorter than I imagined.” He teased. 

"You thought I was tall? I'm even wearing heels."

“I imagined you’d be tall.”

"Why?" Betty smiled looking into his gorgeous ocean blue eyes.“I don’t know.” Betty got lost in his eyes. She shook herself out of it. "You have gorgeous eyes." Betty smiled. "It's the first thing I noticed when you walked by me in class."

“You have gorgeous eyes too... my eyes can’t compare to your beautiful emerald eyes.” Betty just blushed again. She went all shy as he complimented her. "Thank you but my eyes are like a grass green." She whispered nervously.

“Nope. Definitely emerald.” Betty just grazed her hands by his. "You know I hate people complimenting me." She giggled.

"Juggie! Look at me! I'm doing it now!" Jellybean yelled.

"Wow that's awesome bean."

"That's amazing Jellybean." Betty smiled too. Jughead just smiled at Betty."You must be hungry. Let me get us food." Betty said as she saw the fish and chips shop.

“Okay.”

Jughead headed over to Jellybean. He got her off the swing with a promise of two bed time stories. They went to the shop and ordered food. Betty paid as Jughead and Jellybean got a seat. Jellybean stayed close to Jughead.

"So bean, Juggie tell me you like princess." Betty smiled.

Jellybean looked up at him. "Do you ever shut up about me?" Jellybean asked.

“Nope.”Betty just smiled that made her miss her sister.“So....” Jughead said."Sorry." She whispered. "I'm exhausted from work."

“It’s okay.”Betty just squeezed his arm looking at him. Jughead just smiled at her."So?" She asked. 

“So what?”

"So I here and I've dreamt about the man I've talked to for a year but it's coming up to two." Betty nervously smiled. 

Jughead just nodded.

"So Bean, what do you like doing?" Betty asked.

“Dancing.” She said. 

“I signed her up for ballet lessons and she loves them.” Jughead said.

"Ballet? I do ballet." Betty smiled."I have my old costumes if you want them?"

“Really?” Jellybean smiled.

"Yeah, I've been doing it since I was three."

“I started last year.” Betty smiled up at Jughead. "Maybe I can take you to a few classes?" She asked looking at Jughead.

“Can she, Jug?” Jellybean asked. 

“Sure.” Jughead said. Betty just smiled happily.

"Well how about we go buy you some ballet shoes? I need some new ones anyway." Betty suggested.

“Okay!”

"Is that okay Jug?" Betty asked him. "I was going to get some after here."

"Well I don't see why not."

Jellybean smiled as she ran to Betty's side as she hugged her. She pulled her arm to go. They were finished anyway so Betty stood up with her.

"Can we make this not awkward?" Betty pouted as she whispered to Jughead.

“We can try....”

"You hesitated. Jug just tell me out straight." She whispered.

“We can try Betty. You’re my closest friend... it’s just weird seeing you in person and knowing it you... I mean we see each other every day.”

"Well should we message instead of talking?" Betty asked.

She pulled her phone out.

Sunflowerteacher: take it back to old school?

Sunflowerteacher: I'm glad it's you :) <3

Lonewolfwriter: I’m glad it’s you too

Sunflowerteacher: so we did stuff together.

Lonewolfwriter: yeah

Jughead put his phone away and sighed. “Let’s just talk. It’s less awkward.”

"Okay." She smiled.

“It’s kind of weird that you help teach one of my classes. I’ve been seeing you every day.... we’ve even messaged while that class was going on.”

"Yeah, well that was when your actual teacher was teaching. Why do you think I got a death stare from laughing." Betty giggled. Jughead just smiled. "We've teased each other alot... I've definitely broke teacher student rules."

“Yeah...”

"Definitely worth it." Betty smiled grazing their hands together. Jughead looked down at their hands. He couldn’t stop himself as he interviewed their fingers, actually holding her hand. Betty smiled at him. "We talked about our sex life." She blushed.

“Yeah.”

"So Sabrina didn't work out?" Betty asked. "I never liked her." She said as she was jealous.

“She said I was too boring and terrible in bed.”

"You're not boring. I can't say about the other one." Betty giggled nervously. Jughead just smiled faintly. "My fiancé didn't work out... I told you about him right?" She asked.

"Trev the cheater. You were so sad. I just wanted to hug you."

"Yeah he was a piece of work. I thought I loved him because my mum put that idea into my head. She liked him because he was a business man."

“Maybe you just loved the idea of being happy and in love with someone.”

"You know me so well." Betty said. Jughead just smiled faintly. “I’m probably going to die single.” He sighed. Betty just looked at him. "Stop that. You won't, you know I love you." Betty smiled.

“No I really will. I struggle to even get dates.” Betty just looked at him. "Well I'm always in the market." Betty whispered as Jellybean pulled at Betty's hand.

"I like you Betty. Can I please have a piggy back?" JB asked.

"Sure." Betty picked her up and put her on her back. "I might fall in these heels." Betty told her.

“Don’t drop my sister.” Jughead teased. Betty just pouted at him. "Don't be a meanie." Betty said as she handed him her heels. "Now I won't." She added.

Jughead just carried her heels as he walked behind them. Betty ran ahead with Jellybean on her back. She span her around and jumped. Jellybean giggled as she screamed.

Jughead just smiled at them. Betty came upto the dance shop. She headed inside with Jellybean. Jughead wanted to sit outside but he just followed Betty and JB in.

"Wow!" Jellybean squealed.

"We're looking for ballet shoes." Betty smiled. The women took them to the shoes.

Jellybean choice blue ballet shoes and Betty asked them to stitch Jellybeans into them. That took half an hour. Betty was looking for some pointer ones and finally found the perfect ones once JB's shoes were all done.

Jughead just sat at the bench in the shop waiting for them."Juggie look! Betty added jellybeans on them."

“That’s great bean.” He smiled. Betty came back with the bags. "Ready to go Juggie?" Betty asked.

“Yep.”

Betty headed out the shop with JB and Jughead. "I'll bring the ballet stuff tomorrow at school." Betty smiled. "I have to go."

"Bye Betts."

“Bye Betty.” Jellybean hugged her."Bye princess bean." Betty smiled hugging her tightly.

Betty headed off and Jughead and Jellybean started to walk back home.

_____

The following day Betty was at work. She was still in his class but would be in a different class next week. She had a suitcase full off a old ballet clothes for JB.

Betty has a ballet class tonight. She doesn't preform anyone but she loves the work out. She messaged Jughead on tumblr.

Sunflowerteacher: hey Juggie meet me in class an hour before.

Lonewolfwriter: okay

An hour before class he dropped Jellybean in to school. He was five minutes late but Betty didn't mind. He opened the door to see Betty sat on the desk.

"Hi Juggie." Betty smiled as she pulled the suitcase from behind the desk. "Sorry there's a lot. I was on the competition team."

“It’s okay. Bean will be thrilled.” Betty opened the suitcase. "This was always my favourite." Betty smiled showing him. Jughead just smiled faintly. "She'll look adorable in it. My favourites were always the blue and reds." Betty told him showing him her favourites.

She then folded them away. Betty had a low cut blouse on. She might have done that to tease him but he wouldn't know that.

“So...”

"What?" She giggled.

“I have a date tonight.”

"Oh." She whispered. "With who?" She asked.

“Her name is Ginger.”

"Oh she's in this class. It's ironic that her name is ginger and she's isn't ginger. That's stupid in my opinion." Betty said. She was jealous and she wouldn't admit that.

“She’s really nice. Maybe I’ll actually find someone who likes me for me.”

"I like you for you... Who's looking after Jellybean." Betty asked.

“My friend Archie. Unless you want to.”

"Yeah I can. I'm heading to the studio anyway. We can dance and I'll feed her." Betty whispered.

“Okay.”

Betty just down at her desk. She started to mark work. Jughead headed out.

The rest if the day they didn't see each other until he dropped Jelly off with her. Betty drove to the studio with her.

Jughead got ready for his date before heading over. He was really nervous. He hasn’t been on a date in awhile. They met up at the cafe on campus. Jughead walked in and saw her sitting a table.

"Hey Jug! You look sexy."

“Hey.”

"I got you a tea."She smiled.

“Thanks.”

He took a sip of it and it was too sweet. He got a notification on his phone. Jughead tried not to pull a face of disgust. Jughead quickly checked his phone. It was a video of jelly nailing a pirot. Jughead just smiled and put his phone away.

"So?" Ginger smiled."Are we going to the movies?" She added.

“If you want to.” He smiled. She just nodded. They headed to the movies when he messaged Betty back.

Lonewolfwriter: tell her I’m so proud of her!

Sunflowerteacher: I already did. She's so happy. Her little face Juggie. I wish you saw it. She's a natural.

Lonewolfwriter: I have to get back to my date but send more videos :)

Sunflowerteacher: sure. Definitely I will.

Jughead just put his phone away and sighed. He wished he was there with them. Ginger headed to the back to sit on the seats. She placed her hands in between his thigh as the movie began.

About half an hour into the video Betty sent him a video of them doing a little routine to Jellybeans favourite song. Jughead couldn’t check it because his phone was off for the movie.

Ginger was trying to get Jughead to sleep with her. So she was teasingly touching him throughout the movie but didn't get a rise out of him. Jughead just sat there focusing on the movie.

It was a basic date and Jughead didn't think too much off it. The movie shortly came to an end. They started to leave the theater."So are we going to yours?" She asked. 

“Yeah... sure... I have to pickup my little sister in a couple hours though.” Ginger stroked his arm. "I was think a all nighters." She winked.

"Ginger I really can't. I have to pick up my sister. I look after her, she's in my care."Jughead told her.

" That doesn't mean we can't do an all nighters. ""Ginger I really can't. I have to pick up my sister. I look after her, she's in my care."Jughead told her.

" That doesn't mean we can't do an all nighters. "

“No... we can’t.”He said. “I have to take care of her.” Jughead added. 

"Fine." She said.

“You can still come over for an hour or two if you want...”

"No." She said walking away without a goodbye.“Worst date ever.” Jughead sighed.

Betty sent him her number earlier that night. Jughead checked all of the messages.

Sunflowerteacher: she's amazing.

Sunflowerteacher: sent a picture.

Sunflowerteacher: sent a video.

Sunflowerteacher: sent a picture.

Sunflowerteacher: she's a sleep now.

Sunflowerteacher: my friends love her.

Sunflowerteacher: my address ***

Jughead got onto his car and drove to the address. Once he got there he knocked on the door. Betty answered it.

"Come in." Betty smiled. Betty headed to grab him a coffee just plane black. She gave it to him before she headed to get Jellybean.“My date was terrible.” Jughead sighed.

"Why?" She asked giving him the cup.“She just wanted to hookup.” Betty sat next to him. "Take it as a compliment Juggie. She likes you." Betty smiled."Or that your fucking sexy as fuck." She added.

“I don’t think it’s either.”

"Jughead you are so sexy and I know I shouldn't say that because I am your teacher."Betty whispered. 

“I invited her over and she said no because I wouldn’t have an all-nighter with her.” Betty just leaned her head on his shoulders. "Well she's just a... How do I put it without sounding like a bully?" Betty asked him.

"A walking banging machine for men." She scrunched her nose at. Jughead just laughed softly."It's nice to finally hear your laugh." Betty smiled. "I'd think about your laugh. You always make me laugh. I wondered how'd you laugh. I'd imagine that it would be a deep laugh." She added in a whisper.

Jughead just smiled faintly. "Bean was amazing." Betty smiled.

“She always is.”

"I can baby sit more often if you'd like... Or we could go on a non date, date so school won't fire me." Betty suggested. “What do you mean?” Betty didn't understand what he meant. She was confused too.

"Fired?" He asked.

"Not if we're careful. You're technically my student but I like you." She shrugged.

“But we’re just friends, why would you get fired?”

"I won't if we just stay friends but... It doesn't matter." Betty sighed.

“Okay...”

"It's just I promised myself if I ever meet you... I'd kiss the man that made me laugh and cherished me." Betty nervously admitted.

“You wanted to kiss me?” Betty just nodded.“Then kiss me.”

"Really?" Betty smiled faintly. "But I'm your teacher."

“Only for the rest of the semester.”

"It's still a long time. 9 months." Betty pouted.

“Yeah.”

Betty just flew all caution to the wind and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Jughead kissed her back. Betty didn't know if she should deepen the kiss but she wanted too. Jughead was the first to deepen the kiss. Betty smiled as she continued to kiss him getting out of breath. After a little while they both pulled away for air. Betty just smiled as she rested her head on his. Jughead didn’t know what to say.

"Sorry." She whispered.

“Don’t be.”

“I should probably take JB home.”

"Of course." She nodded.

Jughead went to Betty’s spare bedroom to get Jellybean. He saw pictures of Betty with her friends. She looked so happy. Jughead just smiled faintly. He picked up JB and carried her back out.

Betty opened the door up for him. She decided to go outside and wave him off. Jughead got JB in the car before going to say bye to Betty.

"So I'll see you on Monday?" Betty asked.

"Don't be late." She teased before hugging him.

“Bye.” He said before walking back to the car."Goodnight Juggie." Betty smiled before she headed inside.

Betty knew she was going to struggle keeping her feelings at bay. She's been in love with Jughead for a few months now and now she finally knows it's him. He's one of the reasons she called off her wedding.

Starting a simple conversation can be as easy and simple as a person wants it to be. A simple conversation can be much bigger than what it seems and in their case it's definitely much bigger than it seems.


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings are one of Betty's favourite things. It's her me time. She'd go for a run at the crack of dawn. Come back to the flight and have her friends still fast a sleep. She'd make her breakfast then eat it on the roof watching the sunrise.

Well Betty Cooper loved morning's on a weekend. Now it's Monday morning and she's up at five before she arrives on campus for 7.

Betty would always message Jughead a good morning message on tumblr.

Sunflowerteacher: Good morning Juggie. Meet up for coffee this morning before you start?

Lonewolfwriter: sorry I can’t. I have to get JB to school.

Sunflowerteacher: shit I forgot. I can come? I have no meetings and my first class prepared already.

Lonewolfwriter: I’m just at home. I’ll see you in class. I was going to head in early anyways

Sunflowerteacher: okay. Tell bean I said hello and be good in school.

Lonewolfwriter: I will.

Betty had nothing to do so she pulled her phone out and posted some of her poetry. She hadnt posted in a while.

~A ballerina,  
Is the definition of perfection.  
Perfect.  
They have to stride beyond the expectations.  
So posed and put together.  
But take a deeper look underneath the makeup and the tutus.  
So broken its numb.  
So bruised,  
Falling is a second nature.  
What's perfection without a battle field to get through?  
A ballerina,  
Perfection or damaged?  
You decide.  
.. EC~

Jughead came into school an hour later. He found her sat in her classroom alone.

“Hey.”

"Hey Jug." Betty smiled."Sit down." She pointed to the chair next to her.

Jughead sat next to her. Betty pulled some paper out her draws so it looked like they were working on something. One of her hands slipped in between his thighs. Jughead just looked over at her.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

“Nothing.”

"You can tell me." Betty whispered in his ear.

Betty was wearing a dress today which showed some of her cleavage slightly. She couldn't prevent that from happening but she has a blazer to wear when everyone's in class.

“It’s just.... your hand...” he stuttered as he looked down at his lap."Oh... Sorry." She blushed faintly removing her hand.

“No... it’s okay.”

"Please don't file a sexual harassment accusation against me." Betty nervously whispered.

“Seriously Betts? I wouldn’t. You’re my best friend.”

"Sorry... It's just my dream to teach English in a high school some day... Wow friends zoned." Betty pouted.

“Well... we’re friends.”Betty just nodded as she slipped her blazer on.“I was just mentioning your hand being on my thigh because.... I mean... it was making me aroused.... what the fuck... I can’t believe I just said that.” Jughead sighed.

"It was?" Betty smiled.

“Maybe.” He blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed."

“Betty you’re my fucking teacher.... I should go.”

Betty just nodded as she looked away. She knew it was wrong but she was his friend before his teacher and there's only a year difference between them. Jughead got up and left. Betty just called Veronica.

“Hey B.” Veronica answered.

"I told you about lonewolfwriter didn't I?"

“Yeah.”

Betty just sighed. "Well I found out he's a student of mine. I'm technically not a proper teacher. I start my actual teaching job when the new teaching year hits." She just nervously rambled on.

“He’s a student?”

Betty sighed again. "Yes but he's 23 so it's fine... But not fine because I kissed him and made him aroused."

“You kissed him?”

"Remember that little girl from Friday?" Betty asked her.

"Oh my god she was adorable."

"That's his sister he has full care off."

“So... is he hot?”

"I want to fuck him." Betty admitted.

“Then fuck him.”

"I can get fired." Betty whispered. "God I really like him."

“B you’re just the student teacher and it’s his last year. No one will find out. Fuck him, B.”

"You're a bad influence." Betty sighed as she messaged Jughead.

Sunflowerteacher: Juggie meet me at the cleaning cupboard.

“I’m an amazing influence.” Veronica teased. 

Lonewolfwriter: Okay

"I'm going to find him." Betty said as she declined the call.

They both ended up getting to the cleaning closet at the same time. Betty opened it up as she pulled them both in. “What’s up?” Jughead said. Betty didn't speak but pulled him in for a kiss. Jughead kissed her back.

"I'm just a student teacher." She whispered. 

“Okay...”

"You make me aroused too." Betty admitted. Jughead didn’t know what to say."I mean you have for awhile."

“What do you mean?”

"When we messaged." Betty blushed.

“How?”

"The things you say. How you write smut." Betty whispered in his ear. Jughead just smirked slightly."Stop that sexy smirk." Betty pouted.

“Betts why are we in the closet.”

"Because I kissed you. Oh and I want you." Betty smiled faintly. Jughead just pulled her in for another kiss. Betty jumped up in her heels. She wrapped her legs around him. Jughead just kissed her heatedly."I have work." She whispered pulling away.

“I have class.” He whispered. Betty jumped down smoothing her dress out. "We do have 20 minutes still. You could come back with me." Betty suggested. 

“Okay.”

Betty kissed him again before she snook out first. Jughead waited a minute before following her. Once he got to his class he sat next to her again. Betty's hand automatically went to his thigh again without realising.

Jughead didn’t say anything this time."Did you see my new post?" Betty asked him.

"Did you like it?" Betty questioned. 

"It's about my struggles as a ballerina." Betty explained. 

“I know.”Betty just nodded as she nervously moved her hands."So I sent some of your shorts stories from tumblr to a publisher." Betty told him.

“You did?”

"I know people."Jughead just nodded. "And... Okay I was saving this for your birthday but you need it now... You have a book deal." Betty smiled.

“What? Really?” Betty showed him the email. "It came to me last night." Betty admitted.

“Thank you.”

"Don't thank me. It's all you, you're so talented baby." Jughead just smiled. Betty just started to see people come in. "So it's good that you're struggling to write this piece. You're diving in deep. I'll see you tomorrow Mr Jones."Betty then mouthed tonight.

Jughead just nodded and headed to his first class. The rest of the day they didn't see each other. Betty saw him at the end of the day when he went to her class. Is it stupid that he kind of missed her? He went into her class and sat down.

"Hey handsome." Betty smiled. 

"Hey." 

"Can I come around tonight? I can cook dinner."

“Sure.”

Betty smiled happily. "Can I pick her up with you? I kind of miss her." Betty admitted.

“Sure.”

Betty grabbed her bag as she headed out of the hall. She locked up the door as she followed Jughead out. It was a 45 drive from the college to the primary school. Betty didn't realise how far it was.

They got there and picked up JB. Both of them walked up to the door as students were getting let out. Jellybean saw Betty and ran up to her.

"Betty!"

"Bean." Betty hugged her happily.

A teacher pulled Jughead aside. "Is that a girlfriend? Would she be picking her up alot? Do we have to put her as a form as contact?" The teacher asked.

“No she’s my friend. I’ll be picking her up everyday.”

"So that means your on the market?" She smiled. "Do you want to go on a date with me? Maybe this Saturday." 

Jughead looked over at Betty. “I might have something on Saturday... how about I’ll check and then call you.”

"I'd like that." Jellybean's teacher smiled.

Jughead just sighed quietly before walking back to Betty and JB. Betty was teaching jellybean some tap dance at the other side of the play ground as they waited for Jughead. Jughead walked up to them.

"So it's heel ball foot." Betty smiled as Jellybean tried it.

“Ready to go?” Jughead said

"Yeah." They said.

"Jug is Arch coming over." Jellybean asked.Archie is his best friend and he goes to Julliard.“Not tonight. He’s coming over tomorrow.”

"Okay. Betty smells better anyway." Jellybean skipped to the car happily.

"So the teacher pulled you away from a long time. Have you been a naughty boy?" Betty teased.

“She asked me on a date.”

"Oh." Betty whispered. She looked over and gave the teacher a death stare.“You don’t want me to go, right? I mean... earlier...”

"Of course not... I'm so jealous because I know she can ask you out and I can't." Betty sighed.

“I’ll call her and tell her I’m busy that day.”

"But what if she asks you put on another day?" She pouted.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged.

"Fuck it can't we date in secret. At least until the end of the school year."

“You want to date?”

"For 5 months now." Betty smiled.“We haven’t even known each other in person for five months.”

"Yeah but I've liked you for awhile."Jughead just smiled.

Betty got Jellybean in the car and w sat in the back with her. Jughead just drove them back to his apartment. Jellybean dragged Betty to their house. T

hey went inside and JB pulled Betty to her bedroom to show her all of her things. Betty sat playing dollies with her. Jughead went to his bedroom. Betty left Jellybean as she found Jughead. Jughead was sitting on his bed. Betty came in and sat next to him.

“Hey.” He said. 

"You okay?" She asked. "You didn't reply earlier."

“Reply to what?”

"Us dating."

“I don’t know Betts.”

Betty just nodded as she looked away. She got up to play with JB. Jughead just sighed. He came out his room an hour later to the smell of pasta. He just went and sat on the couch. Their apartment was too small to have a table so they ate on the small couch.

"Jug I get it." Betty said.

“What?”

"That we only met and it's too much just to date." She whispered.

“No it’s just.... we’ve been friends for so long... I don’t want to ruin that. Plus you student teach one of my classes.”

"I'm still a student and I'm 24. It's okay I get it."

Betty messaged Veronica.

B: always friend zoned.

V: he friend zoned you? That’s terrible B. Did you trying getting him to sleep with you?

B: No.

V: are you going to?

B: tomorrow. I have that charity car wash.

V: okay

Betty looked up at Jughead. "I have a charity car wash tomorrow. All the student teachers are raising awareness for the teachers with disabilities." Betty explained.

“Okay...”

"Do you want to come and get your car washed?"She asked.

“Sure.”Betty just nodded.“What time?”

"Lunch." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” Betty smiled at him. "I'll wear my geek swim suit for you." Betty winked. Jughead just smiled.

_____

The following day it was a scorching hot day. The TA's have been promoting their car wash. Betty was currently getting changed into her swim suit. It was basically a 1950 high swim pants with Sunflowerteacher on with a matching bra. She clipped graces on to them and wore her glaces. She geeked it up.

Jughead came about an hour in. Luckily Betty just finished a car and was on to the next one. She ran over to his car as her boobs bounced.

"Juggie! You came."

“Yeah.”

"So it's five dollars but I already paid for yours. My treat." Betty smiled. She pulled up a hose as she smiled. "Windows up." Betty winked.

Jughead rolled his windows up as Betty started to rub soap all over his car all seductively. All he could do was watch her. He felt so bad but couldn't help himself. She was mesmerising.

Jughead sighed and tried to look at his phone and not watch her. Betty noticed what he was doing. So she sprayed herself with water before jumping on the hood off his car. She rolled around on it as she sprayed it down.

Jughead looked up at her. Betty winked at him as she continued to seductively wash his car. She pressed herself up against his window. Jughead just sighed. Betty rolled off the car as she knocked on the window.

"Hey handsome, maybe we can head back to my office?"She asked hopeful.

“Okay...”

"Unless you don't want to." Betty swayed side to side as her boobs just followed through the movement. She was trying so hard to be seductive.

“I want to.”

"Ten minutes." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty skipped off to help another car. She then slipped away to her office. Jughead met up with her there."Hey handsome." Betty winked.

“Hey.”

Betty kicked the chair out with her heels on. "Sit." She whispered seductively. Jughead sat down."I won't be friend zoned." Betty stood up locking her door. She sat on his lap as she put her camera's on a loop.

“What are we doing Betts?”

"Well I noticed how you were looking at me... And I thought we can talk with our lips against each others... All we do is talk and we know we have the chemistry." Betty pouted.

Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty deepened the kissed and moaned a loud moan.

"Sorry for ambushing you." She whispered into the kiss.

“It’s okay.” Betty just pulled him onto her desk. "I don't want our first time like this."Betty pulled away. Jughead didn’t know what to say.

Betty instantly felt bad and covered herself up. "I... Sorry... I was just listening to my friends... I... Fuck...i fucked up." Betty sighed.

“Betty... it’s okay.”

Betty just looked to at him. "I'm out of the dating game. I never liked Trev. I was going to marry him to please my mum and then we started talking." Betty nervously rambled.

“Betty... calm down it’s okay.” Betty just started to tear up. She couldn't help herself.“Betts?” Betty just looked up at him. “What’s wrong?”

"I hate my job... And it's preventing us from being together. I did this to please my mum." Betty whispered.

"Ah the famous Alice Cooper."

"I wanted to be a dance teacher." Betty admitted.

“Then quit. Be a dance teacher.”

"Sythey you know what my mum's like."

“You’re an adult now. You can be your own person.” Betty just laughed at that. "You know she doesn't care I'm an adult. She'll leave me alone when I'm married and pregnant." She pouted.

“If she gets upset then she can’t do anything about it.”

"She can do alot actually Juggie. Unless... No that's stupid idea." Betty said.

“What?”

"We go to Riverdale and you pretend to be my fiancé and we look after JB." Betty whispered.

“Okay.” He agreed. Betty just looked at him."Really?" Betty smiled. “Yeah.” Betty just hugged him. She didn't know what to say. "Thank you so much Juggie." Betty kissed him. Jughead just hugged her.

"We do have a holiday coming up and it's a 4 hour drive to Riverdale." Betty told him. "We need a story to tell people." Betty just hugged him tightly."We could say we met on tumblr keep it to the truth?" Betty asked.

“Okay.”

Betty smiled, "It's the annual bbq for town. So everyone will be there. My friends too so come over tonight... Wait I'm meeting V's new boyfriend at his friend's... I'll message her."

B: so he's offered to be my fake fiance to keep Alice off my back. So I can quit and take the dance teacher job I got at Julliard.

Jughead looked at it by accident.

" Wait you got into Julliard? "He asked.

" I told you this and my mum said I couldn't take it. "

“Right.”

"That's why I have so much dance stuff... Are you sure Juggie?" Betty asked

“I’m sure.”Betty just kissed him deeply. Jughead kissed her back."I should stop kissing you before I take you home and make love to you." She whispered.

Jughead just smirked, as Betty bit his lip before pulling away. He just looked at her."What?" She whispered pulling away from the kiss.

“Nothing.”

"You can't lie to me." She winked.

“It’s nothing really. I was just looking at you.”

"Why?"

“Because you’re beautiful.”

"There's actually pictures of me on my tumblr." Betty confessed.

“There is?” Betty just nodded. "Deep in my tumblr." Betty giggled.

“Oh.”

Betty pulled her phone out and searched a tag. She then showed him them. She was being a model for another one of her tumblr friends Evelyn.

"That was a fun day." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty got off his lap and opened the door. Jughead just sat there and sighed."Why are you sighing? You want to stay?" She asked."You're cute when your frustrated." Betty added closing the door again.

Betty sat on his lap again.Betty held him closely.

"Thank you for helping me." Betty smiled.

Jughead was about to say something when he got a message from Archie.

A: come to this address *** meet my girlfriend and her friends. Bring bean.

J: I’ll be there

A: great.

_____

Jughead got JB before heading to the address. When he got there he realised it was Betty's place. Jughead saw Betty sitting with Archie and his girlfriend.

"Juggie?" Betty smiled.

"Betty!" Jellybean ran to her."Bean." Betty ran up to her and picked her up. Jughead sat next to Archie.

Betty smiled at Jughead. She pulled her phone out to message her.

Sunflowerteacher: ;)

Lonewolfwriter: Hey ;)

Sunflowerteacher: so that's arch

Sunflowerteacher: you're sexier ;) Beans so lively today. What happened?

Lonewolfwriter: Nothing much. 

Sunflowerteacher: I prefer you without the beanie. You have amazing hair.

"Bean does Juggie plate your hair?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.”

"Does he do Dutch or French?" Betty smiled.

Sunflowerteacher: so talented ;)

“He can do both.”

"Wow that took me years to learn." Betty pouted over to him. "What about a basket weave?" She added. 

“I don’t know. He can do anything I ask.”

"Juggie?" Betty smiled.

“What?”

"Can you do what I currently have in my hair?" She asked. 

“Yep.” He shrugged.

"Seriously?" Betty pouted. "I wanted something you couldn't do so I can do in Beans hair."

"Wait you two know each other?" Archie asked.

“Betty’s my best friend besides you.” Jughead said.

Veronica just looked at Betty. All Betty did was nod. Veronica nodded back.

"What can't you do Juggie?" Betty asked as she came to sit on his lap.

“I don’t know.” Betty just googled hair styles she could do and showed him them. Jughead could do all of them."Seriously? Even the bow." Betty pouted inches away from his face.

“Yep. I watched a bunch of tutorials. I wanted to be able to do whatever JB wanted.”Jughead just smiled.

"Then what can I do in her hair to impress her now. Can you do the upside down plate into a bun?" Betty asked as her hands slipped to his thigh.

“Yep.”Betty just pouted a stroppy sulk. Jughead just smiled, "You're such a good brother." Betty said.

“I try to be.”

"Do you have bows for her hair or cute clips?" Betty asked.

“Not really.” Betty smiled. "Finally! Come to my room."

“Okay.” Betty showed him to her room. She pulled out a draw full of hair accessories. “Bean is always complaining about not having anything pretty to put in her hair.”

"I only really use my bandanas and my Bobby pins." Betty admitted. "You can have any of it."

“Really? I’ll let Bean pick things out.” Betty just grabbed his hands. "I was hoping we could ring my mum together now." Betty smiled.

"You can pick from my rings."

He picked up a simple rose gold ring with a rose on it. It had a dimond in the middle. Betty slipped it on as she began face timing her mother. Jughead stood next to her. Alice accepted it straight away.

“Hi Elizabeth.”

"I'm engaged!"

“What? I didn’t even know you were in a relationship.” Betty smiled upto Jughead. "It's coming up two years this month." It's true it was.

“You’ve been in a relationship for two years and you didn’t tell me?”

"I've been busy mum working and studying." Betty told her. “Who’s your fiancé?” Betty handed the phone to Jughead.“Hi Mrs Cooper.”

"You're the fiancé?" She asked.

"I am."

"We shall meet and if you're not to my standards the weddings off."Jughead just nodded."Elizabeth we'll be having words!" Alice shouted before ending the call

Betty just sighed."Sorry." Betty told him.

"It's okay. My parents are worse. Least she cares."

Jellybean came in. She wanted her brother.“Hey Bean.” Jughead said. "Arch kissing Ronnie."   
Jellybean sighed. "It yucky I saw tongue." She added.

"Eww." Betty said as she picked her up tickling her. JB just giggled."Look what I have for you." Betty smiled. "Pick your favourites and you can have them."

“Really?” JB smiled. 

"Yep." Betty smiled back. Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty just smiled too. "I'll go get you a box for them."

“Okay!”

Betty left the siblings alone to talk

"Juggie I like Betty. Be her boyfriend."

Jughead just smiled faintly. "I like her." JB smiled.

“She’s great.”

"Why no girlfriend?" JB questioned.

“We’re just friends.”

JB crossed her hands. "For now. Oh Archie wants you." She smiled. They headed back out. Jughead sat back down. Jelly sat on Archie's leg.

"You disgust me." She said pointing at his chest. Everyone just laughed. Such a big word for a little girl.“JB said you wanted to talk.” Jughead said. 

"Yeah, am I moving in after college?"

“What do you mean?”

"The flat. Because me and Ron wanted to move in together." Archie explained.

“Oh.”

"Sorry Jug."

Jellybean headed to Betty in the kitchen. "Pretty please may I have a drink and sandwiche?" She asked her. "Sure honey." Betty sat her on the side as she made it.

Jughead just sat there."Juggie likes you." Jellybean smiled.

“Oh yeah?” Betty smiled. "Yeah. It's Betts this and that." She told her as Jughead walked in. Jughead went to get something to eat."He got us as background."

Jughead walked up to them."Has he now?" Betty smiled at him.“What?” Jughead said. Betty span to look at him. "You like me and me and bean here are your background." Betty smiled. Jughead just blushed.

"It's cute." Betty smiled."You're already my fake fiance."

Jughead just nodded. Betty kissed his lips. Jughead was surprised she did it in front of JB but he kissed her back. "It's adorable. Is it the one from the other day?" Betty asked

“Yeah.”

"I want kiss from Betty." JB pouted.

Betty kissed her cheek whilst tickling her. JB just hugged her. Betty hugged her back pulling Jughead into the hug. Jughead hugged them. He couldn’t stop himself as he teasingly grabbed Betty’s ass. He didn’t care if she thought it was weird. He wanted her.

Betty placed her hands on top off his pulling them away. "Not here lonewolfwriter." She winked. Betty just pulled away from the hug and kissed Jughead again. Jughead kissed her back. She got lost in the kiss as JB pulled them away from each other.

"Story please."

Jellybean shook her head at Jughead. "Betty does voices." She smiled as she ran into Betty's room. Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes."You do hair better than me so." Betty giggled as she followed JB. Jughead followed them.

Jellybean was laid on Betty's bed with Betty's Teddy as Betty pulled repunzal from her shelve. All three of them laid on her bed. Jughead laid next to Betty.

Betty opened the book and began to read. She got through the second chapter. As the first chapter they finished last time, at the end of chapter two they were both fast asleep.

JB was cuddled up next to Betty. Betty was holding JB tightly in her hands as they slept. Jughead had his arms wrapped around both of them. He knew he should wake Jellybean up but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Jughead just watched them as they slept. Never in a million dreams would he imagine his day ending up like this. A day is werid you'll never know where you'll end up at the end of it. Here right now is an example of that.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days Betty and Jughead were both so busy. They barely got to see each other unless it was in class. Jellybean kept complaining to Jughead that he missed Betty.

They were messaging non stop on Tumblr. Betty was more active uploading her poetry and some of her now and again photography.

It was currently a Friday and Jughead invited Betty over for dinner. Betty was more than excited to come over. She was going to call Alice up and tell her she's becoming a dance teacher. Betty is still getting that degree but on nights is working to become a qualified dance teacher.

Jughead was currently making dinner and setting up. Betty would be there in an hour. Jellybean was so excited to see her. Maybe even more excited than Jughead. But when the bell rang an hour later she was the first one there. She unlocked it and let Betty in.

"Forsythia what did I say about answering the door!"

“It’s just Betty!” JB pouted. 

Jughead just sighed. "But what if it wasn't?" Jughead asked.

"Sowwry."

“Be careful next time JB. Let me answer the door.”

All she did was nodded. Betty came up to Jughead and hugged him. "Next time I'll call you." Betty whispered. Jughead just nodded. "I've missed you."

“I’ve missed you too.”Betty just hugged him not letting him go Jughead just kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss but not too much JB will get disgusted by. Jughead wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Smells good." She hummed. Jughead just smiled"Sorry I'm sleepy.“It’s okay. Sit down and relax. Dinner is almost ready.”Betty just nodded as she headed to the couch.

Betty just nodded as she headed to the couch. “Good.”

“Yep.”JB sat with her."Any dance shows?" Betty asked

JB sat with her.“Good.”

“Yep.”

"Any dance shows?" Betty asked. 

“No.”She said. 

"Really? We'll have to get you in some." Betty told her. 

Jughead came in and got them for dinner. Betty felt at home here. Jughead had bought a second hand table off of someone. They all sat around that and began to eat. Jughead didn’t say much.

"You okay Juggie?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.”

"Bean I'm going to talk to Juggie in the kitchen." Betty smiled. She brought Jughead to the kitchen. "You're quite."

“I’m fine Betts.”

"I believe you." Betty told him. "I just worry about you and Bean." She hugged him. "Do you need me to bath and read her a story so you can some time for yourself baby?" Betty asked.

“If you want to... you don’t have to.” Betty kissed his cheek. "I like go help... You look like you need a break. You can go out tomorrow and I'll look after her. Want to talk about the stress?" She asked.

“Betts you don’t have to. I’ll take care of her tomorrow. I’m fine, really.”

"I like taking her to the studio." Betty smiled. "Do you need help Juggie? Or do you need adult time?" Betty asked as she teasingly played with his hands.

“Definitely adult time.” He teased. “Maybe we could have Archie and Veronica take care of JB while we’re in riverdale.”

"Yeah, I was hoping to show her the small studio. My dream was to own it someday. It's going out if business." Betty admitted. Jughead just nodded. "But I'd like that alot. Alone time, adult time with my fiancé, friend, kissing person." Jughead just smiled faintly."I've been writing alot too." Betty smiled. "I want to help you out. I know your book deal is coming out next year but someone contacted me about my poetry on tumblr."

“Really?”

"Yeah it's kind of stupid because I don't know if it's real but I wanted the money to start off JB's college fund then the money you get can be for the flat and stuff to live." Betty explained.

“You want to help Bean with college?”

"Well if you don't mind. I can see her going to Julliard some day Jug." Betty nervously played with his hand.“Me too.” Jughead said.

"And its really expensive... So if you'll let me I want to help you because I love you." Jughead just hugged her. “Thank you.” He whispered.

"Of course, I love you." Betty smiled.

“I love you too.” Betty smiled, she has no clue if it was a friend love or more. She felt too silly to ask.

"Riverdale is next week. Are you packed?" Betty asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Don't worry were staying at the five seasons." Betty smiled. "You'll love pops."Jughead just smiled. "Go have some time to yourself." Betty kissed him. "It's time for bath time."Jughead kissed her again."Try relax. She's in good hands."

Betty headed to pick up Jellybean. As they were headed to the bathroom there was someone at the door. Jughead headed to answer it.

"Can we wait it might be Arch?" Jelly asked. Betty nodded. They waited and found it was Ginger.

"Let's have sex Jug." She smiled.

Betty just covered Jellybeans ears. Ginger looked in and saw Betty.

"Miss Cooper?"

“Ginger... hi.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“She’s here to help with JB... We’re friends. It’s not a big deal. She’s not an actual teacher yet.” Jughead said.

"It looks like a massive deal. You have her lip stick on your face."

“No I don’t....” Betty just nudged him to say he does. "You're girlfriend just left, didn't she?" Betty asked him.

"Cheryl, right my cousin." Betty smiled.

"Yeah." Jughead said.

“You have a girlfriend?” Ginger said. 

“Yeah... after you left me after our date I found someone new.”

"Fuck, fuck me."

"No!" Jughead slammed the door in her face. "Sorry, I should have told you." Betty said. Jughead just nodded. He sighed and went to his bedroom."Juggie's sad." Jellybean said.

"How do we cheer him up?" Betty asked as she carried her into the bathroom to shower her.

“I don’t know.”

"How about we do group bedtime story?" Betty suggested.

"Okay. Juggie do voices to cheer him up."

Betty helped JB with her bath. 

Jughead was getting a shower in his bathroom when they finished. Betty got her dried and in her pajamas. Betty put her in bed when she noticed her was in the shower. Betty read to her instead as she fell asleep.

Betty quickly nipped into his bedroom as she laid on his bed waiting for him. Jughead came out of his bathroom in just a towel.

“Hey...”

"She's fast asleep for you. I shouldn't have come to your room, should I? You look nervous or embarrassed."

“No... it’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting you to be in here.”

"I didn't want to go without saying goodbye. To my fake fiancé, best friend and kissing person." Betty listed. Jughead just smiled faintly. "So I guess goodnight."

“Goodnight.”

Betty walked up to him and kissed him sweetly. Jughead kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around him but as his body was wet they slipped to his towel removing it.

Jughead just blushed. Betty couldn't help herself as she looked at him. Jughead just looked at her."You're so long." She whispered touching his length gently. “Betts...”Betty instantly pulled her hand away. "Shit... Sorry... We're... Sorry."

“Betts it’s okay.”

"You felt good." She whispered. Jughead held her hand."So I should go right? Ginger is probably outside waiting to see if I go." Betty pouted.

“Or you could stay...”

"Really?" Betty smiled. "But you said we're friends."

“I want you to stay.”

"I'd love too but I don't have any clothes here." Betty smiled as she sat on the bed.

“Oh... okay.”

"I can go home in these." Betty told him. Jughead just nodded. Betty pulled him down to her. Jughead grabbed his towel to cover himself again."You don't have to." She whispered.

“Okay...” Betty took her top off along with her bra.“Betts?”

"It's so we're even." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” Betty just cradled his lap so her boobs were in his face.“Betts.... what are we doing?”

"I don't know." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t stop himself as he kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss as she began to grinde on him. Jughead groaned softly. She could feel him starting to harden beneath her. Betty didn't want to stop and Jughead hasn't told her to stop so she carried on. Jughead just kissed her.

"Juggie." She moaned. Jughead pulled away from the kiss. “Betts... what are we doing?”

"I don't know but it feels so good."

“Yeah...” Betty just kissed him. "We should finish this in Riverdale. I'm loud when I'm pleasured right." Betty blushed. Jughead just smirked. Betty crawled off of him and snuggled into his side."We can carry it on in Riverdale or now?" She asked."In Riverdale were bean free."

“Whatever you want Betts.”

"I don't want to wake Jelly up... I promise in Riverdale... I've been waiting for this for awhile." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled back at her. Betty snuggled into his embrace as she fell asleep in his arms.

____

A week later and Betty's waking up in Jughead’s arms in his apartment. They were heading to Riverdale. Jughead was still asleep. Betty got up and sorted Jellybean out before she came in and bounced Jughead awake.

“I’m tired...” he complained.

"We're going to miss the plane." Betty teased as Jellybean kissed him.

“Fine...”

Betty jumped on the new next to them. She pulled Jughead in for a kiss. "More of that and sleeping." Betty whispered in his ear.

"Jug are you and B still friends?" Jellybean asked."Friends don't kiss like that."

“Well we do.” Jughead said.

"But why? Daddy kissed his girlfriends like that." She said.

“Well I like kissing Betty.”

"So she girlfriend? Arch said she is." JB smiled.

“She’s not my girlfriend yet.”

"Yet?" Betty winked at him. Jughead just smiled at her."V text me she's in the lift so say goodbye to bean." Betty smiled.

"Bye Bean. I love you. Please be good for uncle Arch."

"Duh. Ronnie taking me to dance class... I prefer Betty though."

Betty pulled Jellybean into a hug and kissed her cheek. "When were back I promise I'll take you. I'll bring you something home for being good." Betty told her. JB just hugged her."We'll call every night." Jughead told her.

"Get ready before we miss our flight." Betty said.

Betty and Jellybean headed to the living room to open the door to Veronica and Archie. They took Jellybean for waffles as they've been promising her. Betty headed back to see a fully naked Jughead now dressed.

He didn’t see her come in. He was singing to the top of his voice his guilty pleasure Taylor Swift as he danced. Betty just watched him smiling.

Jughead turned around and saw her. “Betts... how long were you there for?”

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in." Betty winked. Jughead just sighed. Betty walked up to him. "You need to calm down." She winked kissing him. Jughead kissed her back."It's cute, if only I was standing in a red dress staring at the sunset."

“Babe stop.”

"Fine, I'll shake it off." Betty smirked.

"I'll stop because I don't want us getting a bad reputation." She smiled. Betty just pulled him in for a hug. "That was my last one for now. Let's shake it off and go to the airport." Betty kissed him.

Jughead grabbed his bags as they headed to the car. The drive to the airport was suprisenly fast. They were on the plane two hours later.

"Ready to enter the belly of the beast?"

“Yep.”

Betty leaned her head on his chest as she smiled. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Betty just hummed lover Taylor's new song as she fell asleep. Jughead smiled at her as he drifted off too.

A rough rocky landing woke them up. Betty glanced at the window and sighed. "Home sweet home." Betty whispered. She loved Riverdale but hated her controlling mother.

Jughead was still fast asleep. Betty began kissing him awake.“Mmm.... I’m awake.” He whispered sleepily.

"mmm...good...let's go... I want to kiss you more." Betty giggled.

Jughead smiled as he got up. Betty had her old car at the garage. She walked half an hour away to pick up her car. She drove them to the five seasons before seeing Alice. They got to the hotel and check into their room.

"So I lost my virginity in this room." Betty pointed to the bed she did it on.

“Oh...”

"He didn't last even a minute and I didn't cum." Betty told him. Jughead didn’t know what to say."Sorry...I want you and made this awkward." Betty pouted jumping on the bed.

“No you didn’t.”Betty just nodded as she pulled him down on the bed. Jughead kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss and moaned when Alice called. Betty just ignored the call as she continued to make out further. “Elizabeth!” Alice snapped.

Betty accidentally accepted it as Jughead rolled her over.

"Shit!" Betty sighed. She pulled her phone out. "Hello?"

“Where are you?”

"Coming." Betty lied.

“Be here soon.”

"10 minutes." Betty ended the call. “She’s going to hate me.” Jughead sighed."Fuck her because I love you, and I mean actually love you."

“Like as a friend or...”

"More." She whispered as she opened the door.

“I love you too.”

"As in?" Betty asked.

“More than friends.” Betty just smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss. "Ready to wow my mum fiancé?" Betty winked.

“Yep.”

Betty intertwined their hands together as she drove them to her old childhood home. Betty opened the door to Alice knitting in her chair.

"I'm home!" Betty yelled.

“Hi Elizabeth.”

"This is my fiancé. Forsythe and I am so in love with him mum. He's the most kind and caring man. We take care of his sister because of circumstances." Betty explained.

Jughead just smiled at Betty."He makes me happy mum. More happy than Trev ever did and we work together. Me and Juggie are a team."

"Okay." Alice smiled. "I've been too hard on you... I'm just lonely without you."

Betty just hugged her. Alice hugged her back.

"If you are mature enough to look after your own sister. You are mature enough to marry my daughter Forsythe."

"Please it's Jughead."

Alice just nodded.

"Mum I want to show Jug the dance studio and get pops. We'll be back later."

Alice nodded, "I'll make lunch." She told them.

Betty smiled as they headed to pop's. Jughead was in awe of Pops. Betty smiled at how happy Jughead looked. Betty ordered for them and as it cake his eyes light up. He tried the food and moaned. It was amazing. 

"I know it's so good... Mum approves of you... I feel bad that I have to tell her we've broken off the fake engagement." 

“Maybe we could.... never mind... it’s too crazy.” Betty leaned over at him and took a few fries from Jughead. "We do crazy the best." Betty smiled."What is it?" She added.

“Let’s get married.” Betty moved next to him and smiled at him. "You really want to marry me?" Betty asked smiling from ear to ear. "Because you shouldn't joked around about this Juggie... I've known you'll always be the one for me."

“I mean it Betts.”

"Get down on one knee." Betty said passing him her ring.

Jughead got out of the booth and stood in front of her. He got down on one knee and held out the ring. “Betty Cooper, will you marry me?”

"Lonewolfwriter you are no longer alone... I'd love to be your life partner." Betty smiled as she kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Betty hugged him tightly as he span her around. Pop clapped and cheered for them.

"Wait Bean will be so happy. I'm so happy." Betty smiled.

"Well you make me so happy."

_____

A positive trip to Riverdale and a ring made from twigs from sweet water river. They were now back home with Jellybean. Jughead had brought her a ring and they were about to tell Jellybean.

Betty was currently at the studio with her. She was teacher her new moves when Jughead entered. He came up behind Betty and kissed her. She automatically wrapped her hands around his.

"Jelly we have some good news." Jughead smiled.

“What?” She asked.

"Well Betty will be you're auntie now."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I proposed and we're getting married." Jughead explained.

"Finally!" The five year old smiled. Jughead just smiled. "Me bridesmaid?" She asked.

"No you have a very important job. The flower girl." Betty told her.

"Sunflowers for my Sunflowerteacher." Jughead kissed her. Betty just held him close."I love you." She smiled.

“I love you too.”He smiled

Betty and Jughead stayed at the studio watching Jellybean do her routine for the school talent show both of them couldn't be prouder of her.

On the way home Betty was scrolling through tumblr. She saw so many of her old posts reblogged and it made her smile. It's the ones Jughead loved the most.

Betty decided to create a new post.

~So on June 2nd @lonewolfwriter proposed to me.

It's so funny because we met and fell in love through this site. He showed me life through different eyes. He showed me love that I've never felt before. He makes me a better person. It's crazy how a site can change your life for the better 

*insert photos here of ring and of them together throughout knowing each other. *

We started talking well over 2 years now and we were mutuals for over 8 years. He's the man behind most of my sappy love poems and to celebrate us being engaged here's another one.

-Love is just a chemical,  
Love is just a feeling,  
Love is lust,  
Love is confusing,  
But most of all love is a journey.

A simple click,  
A simple site,  
A simple follow,  
A simple mutual,  
But most of all a simple conversation.

Love is just a chemical,  
Love is just a feeling,  
Love is lust,  
Love is confusing,  
But most off love is a journey.

Love was an intimidating thing, until I meant you.  
Love was off topic,  
Until I meant you.  
Love was just a chemical until I meat you.

Now I've found you and u know the true meaning of to love and to be loved.  
.  
EC soon to be EJ-

I love you @lonewolfwriter~

Jughead saw it and kissed her. “I love you so much.”

"I love you wolfwriter." Betty smiled.

It's crazy all of this started with a simple app that turned into someone starting a simple conversation. But love can be just that simple. All good love stories start and end with a simple conversation.

Everything is just simply, simple.


End file.
